A problem associated with firearm maintenance and assembly is the difficulty of steadying the firearm in an orientation suited to the maintenance or assembly being performed. Firearms often contain small components in hard-to-reach places. Removing, installing, adjusting, fixing, or otherwise manipulating such components can present a challenge because of the components' size and location within the firearm. The task can be simplified if the firearm is arranged in the right position and orientation, but getting and keeping the firearm there can be challenging.